


Существуют тайные королевства

by passionario



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глубинах космоса, во времена науки и прогресса, судьба одной маленькой планеты легла на плечи очень старого человека. Сейчас мало кто помнит его имя, но это никак не меняет того, что это был Мерлин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Существуют тайные королевства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мерлин отп-фест 2013 для команды Мерлина.  
> 
> 
>  

В небе над Энтерпрайз парили драконы. Мерлин не мог поверить своим глазам, это казалось слишком невероятным — чтобы драконы, здесь и сейчас, в двадцать третьем веке.  
Последний дракон умер на его руках больше десяти веков назад.  
Меньше пары минут назад у них внезапно отказал варп-двигатель, Энтерпрайз тряхнуло и выкинуло над этой планетой. Теперь корабль завис над лесами, а высоко в небе парили драконы. Мерлин чувствовал, как сквозь обшивку корабля, сквозь мельчайшие щели, тянутся тонкие ручейки магии, как она спешит к нему, и это пьянило, как вино, которое подавали в одной таверне под Камелотом.  
— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробормотал рядом его коллега, прилипший к окну. — Никогда не видел таких тварей, похожи на чудищ из сказок, а, Эмрис?  
Мерлин машинально кивнул. Это и есть чудища из сказок, хотелось сказать ему. Давно забытые, ставшие легендами, как и многое другое, о чём сейчас знал только он. Только он мог ответить капитану Джеймсу Тибериусу Кирку, что за твари замерли над их кораблём.  
Но ему никто не поверит.

— Вы ксенобиолог, доктор Эмрис, — глаза на него равнодушными холодными глазами произнёс коммандер Спок. — В вашем файле помечено, что ваша специализация — пресмыкающиеся, а всё указывает именно на то, что именно они сейчас окружают наш корабль. Вы сталкивались с чем-то подобным раньше?  
— Вы даже не представляете, — пробормотал Мерлин себе под нос.  
Ему не нравился Спок, он был слишком похож на Утера. Ему нравился их капитан — тот отчаянно напоминал Артура, того Артура, которого упорно воссоздавал в своей памяти Мерлин. Такой же бестолковый дурашливый идиот, но он был лидером, и за ним хотелось идти.  
— Мне нужно покинуть корабль, чтобы исследовать их ближе. Они не кажутся мне готовыми напасть прямо сейчас, они как будто чего-то... ждут.  
— Ага, пока вы вылезете, чтобы сожрать вас! — вмешался глава медицинской службы, замерший за креслом капитана Кирка. — Чёрт возьми, доктор Эмрис, это нормальное змеиное поведение — караулить, пока мышь сама не прошмыгнёт у неё под носом!  
Те, кто главенствовали на «Энтепрайзе», напоминали Мерлину людей из его прошлого чаще, чем хотелось бы. Он не мог перестать вспоминать Утера, когда видел Спока, не мог — и никогда не сможет — перестать думать об Артуре. Доктор Маккой своей неуёмной сварливостью, своими талантливыми руками походил на Гаюса, правда, этим их сходство и ограничивалось. Да и, пожалуй, доктор Маккой оставил Гаюса далеко позади в турнирной таблице на звание самого ворчливого и тревожного врача во вселенной.  
— Это не самые страшные существа, которых я видел в своей жизни, — хорошо, что он пришёл на этот корабль уже старым; будь он мелким юнцом, никто бы не поверил в то, что у него есть опыт.  
— Вы не пойдёте один, — жестко отрезал Кирк. — Боунс прав, чёрт знает, что вас может поджидать на этой планете. С вами пойдёт Ухура, может, она сможет что-нибудь разобрать, если они окажутся болтливыми, и пара человек охраны.  
— Так точно, капитан, — лицо Мерлина не изменилось. В конце концов, он был лучшим в мире скрывателем правды. Артур так и не поверил ему до самого конца.

С каждым новым вдохом Мерлин чувствовал, что не может больше удерживать свою маскировку. Фальшивые года опадали с него, морщины исчезали, потому что его наполняла чистая сила, она пела ему, звала его из земли, и в воздух словно наполнился протяжными звуками сигнального рога; всё вокруг было радо его видеть, и Мерлину хотелось упасть на колени, поцеловать траву под ногами и попросить прощения.  
Магия, давно покинувшая Землю, где в неё перестали верить, магия была слишком разумна, чтобы просто рассеяться в мире. Она нашла себе новый дом, маленькую, крошечную планету, она создала там себя заново, возродилась, и наполнила свой новый дом драконами, своими первыми детьми, истинными созданиями Древней Религии.  
Древняя Религия, столь древняя, что даже для Мерлина её ритуалы утратили смысл, была стержнем этого маленького мира.  
Драконы оставили Энтерпрайз, они спланировали и зависли, бья крыльями воздух, вокруг их шаттла, и Ухура испуганно прижала руку ко рту. Даже Мерлин никогда не видел столько драконов за раз, но для него не было разницы — приказывать одному или приказывать толпе.  
И он заговорил, на языке, который не использовал вот уже двенадцать веков, но который помнил так же ясно, как и в день, когда на его руках умер отец, оставляя ему знание Повелителя Драконов. Мерлин говорил, чувствуя, как его глаза горят золотым, чувствуя на себе взгляды, наполненные ужаса. Только что на его месте стоял старик, а сейчас — молодой парень с золотыми глазами, на напевном гортанном наречии выкрикивающий слова, которые можно было бы назвать заклинанием, если бы в современном мире ещё кто-то верил в магию.  
— Думаю, доктор Эмрис, вы должны объясниться, — даже несмотря на тёмную кожу, Ухура казалась бледной. Драконы улетели, превратившись в тёмные точки на горизонте.  
— Вы не поверите, если я попробую, — улыбнулся Мерлин. 

Прежде чем Мерлин успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, заговорил капитан Кирк, спокойно и сосредоточенно, каким он всегда становился в моменты опасности, действительно серьёзной.  
— Мы засекли город, доктор Эмрис, город, к которому улетели эти твари.  
— Это драконы, капитан.  
— Драконы? — переспросил доктор Маккой. — Серьёзно, парень, драконы?  
— Боунс, на твоих глазах доктор Эмрис из старого хрыча превратился в молодого парня, а ты сомневаешься в существовании драконов? Простите, доктор Эмрис, — Кирк ухмыльнулся, — но это наиболее точно описывает произошедшее.  
— Думаю, вполне логично назвать гигантских пресмыкающихся драконами, учитывая их внешнее сходство, — заговорил Спок. — Но это кажется мне не столь интересным, как феномен возраста доктора Эмриса. Что это было, доктор? Портативное средство наведения голограмм?  
— Это иллюзия, — Мерлину хотелось сесть и закрыть лицо руками. Он чувствовал себя ужасно нелепо. — Никогда не думал, что всё получится... так, но вы просто не поверите.  
— Во что, доктор? — почти хором спросили его Кирк, Спок и Маккой.  
— В магию.

Город, который они обнаружили — это было невозможно. Мерлин смотрел на него до рези в глазах, не решаясь моргнуть, боясь, что видение пропадёт, стоит ему дать себе слабину. Но потом тело взяло своё, он на краткое мгновение закрыл глаза — Камелот никуда не пропал, он стоял на месте, незыблемый, прочный, город, который даже толпы мертвецов не смогли удержать долго.  
Полубезумная надежда зажглась внутри него, Мерлину хотелось вырваться из Энтерпрайз, выпрыгнуть в воздух и упасть. Ему хотелось обнять весь мир, когда он думал, что в тронном зале замка он может встретить Артура, ведь тот был королём прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Мерлин похоронил его в священных водах Авалона, места сосредоточия силы; почему бы этой силе не забрать тело короля, ведь Мерлину было обещано, что Артур вернётся, восстанет от своего сна, когда Альбиону будет грозить опасность.  
Город — Камелот — казался мирным, таким, каким помнил его Мерлин.  
Но над башнями замка не реяли ало-золотые флаги Пендрагонов. Надежда, вспыхнувшая было, угасла, сжалась внутри Мерлина в пульсирующий комочек боли. Ветер трепал черные флаги Морганы, и драконы, которые осели в лесах вокруг города, сторожили её.  
Мерлин сбежал с корабля; он скрыл его от взглядов, сделав невидимым, и бежал. Перед тем, как выпрыгнуть, он призвал дракона, и тот поймал его, бережно сжал в лапах и спустил на землю.  
— Маленький маг, ты вернулся к нам, — пророкотал дракон, пока Мерлин пытался отдышаться от своего головокружительного полёта. — Мы ждали тебя, Эмрис.  
— Что происходит? Что это за место?  
— Магия, маленький волшебник, очень сильна. Магия может дарить жизнь и отнимать её, и ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Что удивительного в том, что магия нашла себе новый дом? Вдали от того, что люди называют будущим, потому что их будущее — это безверие и смерть.  
Мерлину было, что ответить на это, но он промолчал. Он помнил Килгарру, помнил, как судил тот. Во многом драконы были правы — но они решали только за себя, ставя себя выше всех. Это было неправильно.  
— Там же Моргана, да? — спросил он после долгой паузы.  
— Жрицы Старой Религии, да, они пришли, и твой город восстал из небытия, маленький маг. Но их сердца давно заменила ненависть, так что не удивляйся, когда войдёшь в Камелот.  
«Камелот», это слово, произнесённое драконом, драконом, который должно быть так сильно ненавидел город, прокатилось раскатами грома по поляне, и Мерлину показалось, что земля под его ногами содрогнулась.  
— Ты сказал жрицы. Кто ещё?  
— Та, с кого всё началось, та, которой всё закончится. Нимуэ, маленький маг, Нимуэ была первой, и она привела за собой дочь Пендрагона.

Попасть в город было несложно. Может, его ждали, а может, всем тут было всё равно. Мерлин шёл по улицам, и то жуткое чувство узнавания, которое вызывало всё вокруг него, пугало. Это был тот же самый Камелот, который он покинул перед битвой на Камлане, покинул, поклявшись не возвращаться до тех пор, пока не вернётся Артур. Без Артура это всё не имело смысла.  
Без Артура все эти века были лишь ожиданием, искрой веры.  
Но Мерлин не мог потерять надежду, потому что вера в Артура заменила ему сердце. Может, вырви он его, то что-то и изменилось.  
Он не хотел проверять.  
Дом Гвен выглядел нежилым, но это было неудивительно. Но отчего-то Мерлин смутно надеялся, что найдёт её здесь, что... всё наладится. Но если Моргана управляла всем, то не было ничего странного, в том, что Гвен могло и вообще не существовать. С другой стороны, вряд ли она даже с помощью Нимуэ была настолько сильна, что могла выбирать, кого возвращать к жизни, а кого нет.  
Мерлин видел множество знакомых лиц, пока шёл к замку, старательно натягивая капюшон. Плащ он бессовестно стащил за каким-то домом. В целом, это было даже немного абсурдно — он был в синей форменной рубашке научного отдела и тёмных брюках, и сейчас не хватало только красного платка.  
Двор замка был непривычно тихим и пустым, он был заполнен густым тяжёлым запахом гнили и разложения. Мерлина затошнило, когда он понял, отчего: на пики были насажены головы Рыцарей Круглого Стола, всех, кроме Гавейна и Леона.  
Ненависть к Моргане, оставившая его за это время, вновь вспыхнула с новой силой.

Нимуэ, его схватила Нимуэ, оплела заклинаниями, которые Мерлин мог бы сбросить, но он не хотел. Она привела его к Моргане, и та смеялась, просто смеялась, сжимая пальцами резное дерево трона так, что её руки были белее обычного.  
Тяжелая корона Утера сдавливала ей лоб, сползала слишком низко, но в её глазах Мерлин видел лишь торжество. Смерть выжгла в ней всё, что было хорошего, всё, что Мерлин помнил о вечно бунтующей воспитаннице Утера. Эта Моргана была его истинной дочерью, больше, чем ему был сыном Артур. В ней была та же затмевающая разум ненависть, ярость, и когда Мерлин сказал ей об этом, его отбросило к стене тёмной волной силы. Она поднялась с трона, и ветер взметнул её чёрное платье. Лицо Морганы утратило всё человеческое, что в нём было, а её глаза горели тёмным янтарным огнём.  
— Ты жалкий трус, Мерлин, — выплюнула она, — и всегда им был.  
Нимуэ подошла к ней, сжала руку, и Моргана бессильно упала обратно на трон. Её ладонь выскользнула из рук Нимуэ, она закрыла лицо и замерла.  
Мерлина отволокли в темницу, оплели заклинаниями, чтобы он не смог выбраться.  
— Утера больше нет. Зачем ты помогаешь ей?  
— Ты убил меня. Ты убил её. И теперь ты спрашиваешь, почему мы вместе, Эмрис? Ничто так не объединяет, как смерть.  
Глаза Нимуэ горели синим огнём, которого он не видел так давно. Она всё ещё носила алое платье, больше напоминавшее лохмотья, и, в отличие от Морганы, Нимуэ была воплощённым спокойствием. Она была почти столько же древней, как драконы, вспомнил Мерлин, и он когда-то смог победить её только магией, которая была древнее них.  
— Смерть, Мерлин, это неотъемлемая часть круговорота жизни вокруг нас. Часть самой жизни, и если ты так этого не понял, то ты действительно жалкий.  
Он ничего ей не ответил; Нимуэ сама знала, что неправа, и говорила всё это лишь потому, что ей двигала злость. Он не винил её за это, их вражда с ней была лишь потому, что она ненавидела Камелот как воплощение деяний Утера. Утер сгинул, и Нимуэ осталась подле его дочери. Это было даже смешно.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза и прислонился к холодной стене. Ему показалось, что он слышит плач, но уже через несколько мгновений он спал.

Во сне он видел битву на Камланском поле, но, в отличие от реальной, тут Мордред был на их стороне, закрыл Артура своим телом и пал от рук Морганы.  
Мерлин проснулся и понял, что плачет. Он совершил столько ошибок, думая, что спасает Артура, а в итоге своими руками привёл его к гибели. Вещь, которую он не мог простить себе уже много веков. Вещь, которую он никогда не сможет себе простить, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Эта рана на его сердце была подобна язве, которую он постоянно трогал, залезал пальцами. Не думать об этом было как не думать о белой обезьяне.  
Он вновь погрузился в забытье, и к нему приходили все, кого он не смог спасти в прошлом. Их было слишком много, Мерлин плакал сквозь сон, потому что реальность была ещё хуже.

Мерлин не знал, сколько провёл в темнице. Когда его выволокли во внутренний двор, он был заполнен людьми. Яркий солнечный свет больно ударил по глазам, и Мерлин зажмурился на мгновение.  
Лучше бы он не открывал глаза обратно. На балконе, там, где раньше было место Утера, а после него — Артура, стояла Моргана, укутанная в чёрные меха. Позади неё стояла Нимуэ, всё ещё в лохмотьях, и они странно смотрелись рядом. Но совсем не они занимали мысли Мерлина. Со своего места он видел, как толпа безмолвно смотрит на помост. Там, где раньше сжигали ведьм, теперь была привязана Гвен, измождённая, в грязном и рваном алом платье. Её волосы были коротко острижены, а лицо, обычно смуглое, напоминало восковую маску.  
Охапки хвороста уже подожгли, и пламя медленно подбиралось к ней.  
Мерлин рванулся, закричал, но сила оставила его. Он знал, что это дело рук Нимуэ, Нимуэ или Морганы, они уже делали подобное, он знал, что его нельзя лишить магии, потому что магия была им самим, и пока он жив, он может колдовать.  
Но он смотрел, как огонь мягко съедает тяжелый красный бархат, как Гвен поднимает голову и смотрит на Моргану — она не выглядела побеждённой, жертвой или слабой женщиной. Она смотрела на Моргану так, словно это Моргана проиграла, а не она.  
— Чёрт возьми, что происходит в этом месте, — раздался над ухом Мерлина голос капитана Кирка. — Надеюсь, ты не против, если мы не досмотрим до конца.

Это, наверное, была особая магия Джима Кирка — выпутываться из любой ситуации, проходить там, где другие останавливались. Джим Кирк пришёл за ним, потому что Мерлин был частью его команды, потому что он точно так же пошёл бы за любым на Энтерпрайз. Мерлин не знал, как капитану это удалось, как он прошёл в город, как вытащил его из-под носа у Морганы и Нимуэ, но Кирк вытащил, довёл до походного лагеря, который они разбили в паре миль от Камелота.  
— Ты должен рассказать мне всё, — он смотрел на Мерлина ярко-голубыми глазами, такими голубыми, словно в них тоже была магия.  
Мерлин рассказал ему, это был долгий и тяжёлый рассказ, но в лице Кирка было что-то такое, что толкало продолжать. Мерлин видел в его глазах ту же веру, что чувствовал сам.  
Джеймс Тибериус Кирк верил в людей больше, чем верил в себя, а его эго могло сворачивать миры. Его вера в людей могла бы править вселенной, захоти этого Кирк, но Кирк хотел только свой корабль и своих людей. Мерлин был частью его команды, и всё остальное было не так важно. 

— Капитан, мы исследовательское судно, и я могу вам напомнить, сколько положений устава мы уже нарушили, но, думаю, вы и сами знаете, — холодно заметил Спок. — Мы не можем вмешиваться в ход истории туземцев, тем более, если я правильно понял рассказ доктора Эмриса, для его людей это естественное развитие событий, и эта дама не первый раз захватывает власть.  
— Но это не значит, что это нормально! — возмутился Кирк.  
— И что ты предлагаешь, парень? Устроить революцию? — хмуро спросил из своего угла Маккой. Он водил трикодером вокруг Мерлина, недовольно кривясь каждый раз, когда тот шевелился.  
— Мы можем сделать из платья Ухуры флаг! — воодушевился Кирк. — Ты не против, Спок? Что скажешь?  
— Революция — это дурь и блажь, — отрезал Маккой.  
— И ты просто так согласишься с тем, что люди останутся здесь страдать и умирать? — приподнял бровь Кирк. — Ты? Спок, ты не кусал Боуса на досуге? Потому что он ведёт себя странно, совсем как ты.  
— Чёрт возьми, Джим, угомонись.  
— Боунс!  
— Ладно, ты можешь играть в героя освободительной войны, если хочешь, но если ты снова попробуешь умереть, будь добр, избавь меня от этого, — раздражённо бросил Маккой. — Вы в порядке, доктор Эмрис, если не считать ссадин и нескольких ушибов. Я бы порекомендовал несколько дней отдыха, но, думаю, вы меня не послушаете.  
— Моргана ненавидит меня и сделает всё, чтобы уничтожить.  
— Например, напустит на нас драконов? Скотти расстроится, если они испортят обшивку Энтерпрайз.  
— Драконы не могут сделать вам ничего, пока я здесь, — устало ответил Мерлин. — Я — Повелитель Драконов, они не могут ослушаться меня.  
— Вау, Джим, у твоего эго появился серьёзный противник, — Маккой усмехнулся. — Доктор Эмрис, надеюсь, вы не обманываете нас, а то эти твари кажутся мне довольно опасными.  
— Бояться нужно не их, а Моргану. Она сумасшедшая, и она ведьма.

Они спорили до посинения, потому что переспорить Кирка не мог никто, а планы, которые тот предлагал, всегда отличались тягой к самоубийству. Мерлин чувствовал зыбкость бытия, ему казалось невероятным, что они так просто приняли и поверили в то, что он рассказал, но они сейчас серьёзно обсуждали, как можно освободить Камелот.  
Это так было похоже на то давнее, самое первое, собрание Круглого Стола. Мерлин запретил себе думать о прошлом, о том, кто тогда был жив, а кто нет.  
— Ах, мальчики, — Нимуэ прошла сквозь них, как ветер, встала в центре палатки и улыбнулась, — всё так же одержимы войной, как и всегда.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выплюнул Мерлин.  
— Принесла письмо, разумеется.  
Нимуэ вытащила свиток словно из воздуха и безмятежно положила его на стол.  
— Я не держу на тебя зла, Эмрис, потому что ты и я, мы оба дитя Древней Религии, хоть ты и отрицаешь это. Моргана тоже, но Моргана — дочь Утера, а Пендрагоны всегда были одержимы своими идеями. Когда мы пришли сюда, в этом мире не было ничего, кроме магии, и Моргана загорелась идеей создать для себя Камелот, править в нём. Теперь, когда ты пришёл, она хочет уничтожить его, чтобы ты страдал. Альбион, Мерлин, это игрушка в руках великих сил, так всегда было, и так всегда будет.  
— Вы все сумасшедшие, — скривился Маккой. — Леди, что за бред вы несёте.  
— Моргана хочет уничтожить всё, что дорого Эмрису.  
— Она уже забрала всё, что было мне дорого, — с горечью ответил Мерлин.  
— Король былого и грядущего, — улыбка Нимуэ была неприятной, она резала, словно кинжал, — король Альбиона, Эмрис. Подумай об этом, глупый ребёнок.  
Она пропала точно так же, как и пришла, словно растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя больше вопросов, чем ответов. 

Доктор Маккой был прав: в первую очередь, Энтерпрайз был мирным исследовательским кораблём, на котором, ко всему прочему, отказал варп-двигатель и транс-варпный перемещатель. Скотти рвал и метал, но не мог сказать ничего кроме «аномальная зона», «что за чертовщина» и «отстань, Кирк, и без тебя тошно». Пока он возился с кораблём, Кирк был за него — них — спокоен.  
Магия не терпела рядом с собой таких технологий, думал Мерлин, хорошо, что отказала только варп-система, а не целиком корабль.  
— Альбион не входит в Федерацию, поэтому законы на эту планету не распространяются, — говорил Спок. — Надеюсь, вы не забыли об этом, капитан?  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, Спок! Общечеловеческие законы морали распространяются везде.  
— Позвольте заметить, капитан, что я, будучи не полностью человеком...  
— Бла-бла-бла, — прервал его Кирк. — Заткнись, Спок, спасти планету от безумной тиранши — это логично.  
— Игры в героя не доведут вас до добра, капитан.  
Джим Кирк очень напоминал Мерлину Артура; поэтому он и пошёл на этот корабль, поэтому рискнул надолго оставить Землю — он хотел посмотреть, что сделает этот безумный ребёнок.  
Этот безумный ребёнок привёз его на Альбион, туда, где он мог найти Артура. Неисповедимы пути твои, — подумал Мерлин и закрыл лицо руками. Ему хотелось выйти, забраться в высь и крикнуть в вечернее небо: где ты, тупица, почему ты ещё не пришёл!  
Я устал быть без тебя, Артур.

Небо — мир — словно раскололись на части, когда они вышли на улицу. Это было совсем как тогда, на Камлене, когда тяжёлые багровые тучи нависали, кажется, в нескольких метрах над землёй, когда весь мир сошёл с ума, повинуясь горячей жажде мести колдуньи.  
Моргана всё ещё мечтала отомстить, погрузить мир в подвластный ей одной хаос, чтобы ничто больше на свете её не тревожило, и это было слишком эгоистично, но Мерлин невольно поймал себя на мысли, что не может винить её хотя бы за это желание спокойствия, умиротворения; он бы тоже многое отдал за него, но он был другим. Он не мог пойти на всё, что угодно, ради мечты, а Моргана была готова пожертвовать миром, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
Вздорная, гордая, но справедливая, Моргана, падчерица Утера, она была такой сильной, пока жизнь не сломала её. Она любила своего названного брата, она любила память о своём настоящем отце и любила Утера.  
Эта Моргана не любила никого, она заперлась в своей жалости к себе, в своём мире, который создала, слушая Моргаузу, и который с удовольствием растравляла.  
— Вы можете объяснить это, доктор Эмрис? — Кирк нахмурился; его лицо сейчас само было подобно штормовому небу.  
— Я не знаю, что именно она хочет сделать, но ничего хорошего.  
— И как я могу придумать гениальный план в таких условиях? — Кирк улыбался совершенно ненормально, как будто ему нравилось происходящее — и Мерлин подозревал, что так оно и есть.  
— Уверен, твоё эго перенесёт этот удар судьбы, парень, — Маккой положил Кирку руку на плечо. — Но придумай хотя бы не очень гениальный план. С неработающим варпом мы не сможем быстро убраться отсюда, и Скотти всё ещё не уверен, что мы вообще сможем убраться с этой планеты. Я знал, что космос — это проклятое место.  
— Мы сейчас находимся на планете, которая, по всем показаниям, является точно копией Земли, доктор, — педантично поправил Маккоя Спок.  
— Застрять на непонятной планете, где командует сумасшедшая баба, ничуть не лучше, — упрямо проворчал Маккой.

Священный Авалон, где жила Владычица Озера, место, с которого всё начинается и которым всё заканчивается. Мерлин пошёл туда от отчаяния, не зная, что может сделать.  
Не было мудрых советчиков, не было сосуда с водой, откуда к нему могла прийти Фрея и утешить; Мерлин отвечал за себя, за себя, за эту планету и людей, которых затянуло сюда вместе с ним. Это были хорошие люди, они нравились ему — как Мерлин любил всё человечество. Он никогда не винил его за то, что магия оставила мир, оставила Мерлина в одиночестве нести всё то, что сама вложила в него. Весь груз прожитого, все воспоминания — они не делали Мерлина слабее.  
У него была только одна слабость — и её забрали у него воды этого озера, забрали, но сейчас Альбиону грозила опасность.  
— Вы обещали! — крикнул Мерлин в безмятежную высь неба; злость Морганы не смогла коснуться этого места, или просто мощь Владычицы была больше, чем вся сила Морганы. Никогда за всё это время Мерлин не видел её, только руку, которая показывалась над водой. Он не был уверен, что у неё вообще есть форма. Может, Авалон и был Владычицей, а может, у неё не было тела, привычного людям. Авалон был дарован миру одновременно с его созданием, когда человеческая нога ещё не ступила на землю.  
— Вы обещали, что когда будет самый тёмный час, он вернётся, — прошептал Мерлин.  
Он забрёл на мелководье и опустился на колени. Он никогда не просил ничего для себя; Артур был нужен и миру тоже, не только ему. Что плохого в том, что сам Мерлин нуждается в нём больше, чем весь мир?  
Кажется, он начал плакать. Мерлину никогда не было стыдно за свои слёзы, все эти громкие слова, о том, что мужчины не плачут, были глупыми и бессмысленными. У него не было гордости воина, тщеславия или чего-то ещё, что мешает выражать свои эмоции искренне. Он плакал, и его слёзы падали в воды священного озера, смешивались с ним, и Мерлин услышал пение. 

Он пошёл на звук и, едва Мерлин вошёл в лес, тьма вновь упала на мир. Но пение не замолкало, оно становилось то тише, то громче, и Мерлин брёл на этот звук, не в силах объяснить себе, почему.  
Ночь, багровая, наполненная раскатами глухого грома, расступилась, когда навстречу Мерлину вышел единорог.  
У него были серебряные глаза, старые, такие же, как и озеро, и драконы, и сама магия. Единороги тоже были её сосредоточием, как и Мерлин. Нельзя лишить силы того, что является силой. Нельзя лишить надежды того, кто и есть надежда.  
Единорог положил голову Мерлину на плечо; от тела животного шло тепло. Мерлин закрыл глаза и положил руку единорогу на шею, провёл по мягкой шкуре, и на его пальцах осталось серебро.  
— Всё будет хорошо, младший брат, — голос, нежный и тихий, раздался у него в голове; тот же голос, который пел, понял Мерлин, и это был голос единорога.  
— Вера определяет будущее. Наша сестра её лишилась.  
Мерлин плакал от горечи по прошлому, которое невозможно было отпустить — ведь тогда они перестали бы быть собой.

В лесу было тихо, если не считать далёких раскатов грома. Мерлин возвращался к лагерю Энтерпрайз, надеясь, что у Кирка есть хоть какой-нибудь план, потому что у него самого внутри была только гулкая пустота, и звуки с неба отдавались в нём, словно Мерлин был колоколом, они наполняли его едким сожалением обо всём.  
Деревья становились всё реже, и Мерлин уже видел неясный свет костров, когда кто-то дёрнул его за плечо. Мерлин вывернулся, обернулся, заготавливая заклинание, но золото пропало из его глаз, когда он увидел, кто стоял за ним.  
Даже темнота не могла сделать плащ Артура не таким ярким, и Мерлин тут же почувствовал себя нелепо, в своей форменной одежде Энтерпрайз рядом с Артуром, облачённым в доспехи.  
— Что здесь происходит, Мерлин? — спросил Артур, и Мерлин понял, что снова плачет.  
— Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу, — улыбнулся он сквозь слёзы, чувствуя дежа вю. Артур обнял его одной рукой за плечи и взъерошил волосы, быстро прижался губами к макушке.  
— Я поверил, что такой идиот, как ты, может быть волшебником. Вряд ли ты расскажешь мне что-то более шокирующее.  
— Это очень длинная история. Например, прошло примерно полторы тысячи лет.  
Пальцы Артура на его плече сжались сильнее, но голос не изменился.  
— Тогда сперва ты накормишь меня, а потом мы поговорим.  
— Самодовольная задница, — сказал Мерлин. — Ты был мёртв полторы тысячи лет, и теперь ты требуешь у меня еды?  
— Мне рассказывали, что в восточных странах слуг хоронили вместе с господином, чтобы те продолжали служить ему и на том свете, — Артур ухмыльнулся, и Мерлину отчаянно захотелось дать ему по морде.  
Смерть ничего не изменила между ними.

— Артур Пендрагон? Рыцари Круглого Стола? Чёрт возьми, да ты шутишь, парень, серьёзно? Настоящий король Артур? — в глазах доктора Маккоя светилось искреннее желание проводить эксперименты на людях. — Когда моя дочь была совсем маленькой, я читал ей сказки на ночь. И знаете, легенды про короля Артура и его рыцарей ей очень нравились.  
— На самом деле всё было совсем не так.  
Мерлин жил вместе с развитием цивилизации и технологий, и ему всё было привычно. Артур выглядел так, словно попал в страшный сон. Он действительно много не понимал, и техника казалась ему порождением магии. Но у Мерлина не светились глаза, и постепенно он расслаблялся, привыкал, и Мерлину было немного не по себе, когда он смотрел, как Артур осваивается, как они спорят с Кирком, слишком похожие друг на друга. Но, может, Кирк и был героем, спас Землю дважды, но у него не было того, что было у Артура — Артур был плотью и кровью этой земли, её королём.  
Он был братом Морганы.  
— Она убила Гвен, — тихо сказал Мерлин и положил руку Артуру на плечо. Он простил его, простил и отпустил уже давно; Гвен... было бы глупым ссориться из-за неё, тем более, когда её больше не было.  
Артур напрягся, его лицо заледенело. Он накрыл руку Мерлина своей, а в следующий момент уже сжимал его в объятиях. Он не плакал; Артур, глупый и гордый, не умел плакать. Но Моргана отняла у него всех, и она отняла самого Артура у Мерлина. Начав когда-то с самой себя, она шла по головам, одержимая своим фальшивым горем.  
Мерлин поймал взгляд Кирка: он был пристальным, колючим и проникал через тело, словно рентгеновские лучи, оставляя внутри незримый след. Кирк был гением. Наверное, он всё понял. Мерлин сжал в руках ткань артурова плаща сильнее.

Артур и Кирк были почти ровесниками, но рядом с Артуром Кирк казался мальчишкой, ребёнком. В Средневековье люди взрослели быстро, и Кирк тоже позврослел быстро в своём времени, но есть разница между тем, что, едва научившись ходить, ты берёшь в руки меч и учишься сражаться, и тем, что в двенадцать ты разбиваешь антикварный автомобиль, потому что тебя переполняет весёлая злость на то, как с тобой обошлись.  
Когда Артур говорил, его голос был спокойным, а решения — продуманными и взвешенными; там, где Кирк не мог продумать план в деталях, Артур рисовал схемы и карты, объяснял. Он показывал, как и где пройти, где в Камелоте есть секретные проходы.  
Он знал мир вокруг как свои пять пальцев.  
— Всё это время, все годы, ты скрывал от меня свою магию. Докажи мне, что ты не обманывал, приписывая себе все те победы, — у них не было времени поговорить тогда — не было и сейчас, но это было и не нужно. Артур попросил держать его — как будто Мерлин мог его отпустить, как будто он мог перестать бояться выпустить его из виду хотя бы на мгновение.  
— Ваш план логичен, — и тут Спок явно замешкался, не зная, как верно обратиться к Артуру. Вулканская сторона его существа не могла примириться с существованием такой абсурдной вещи, как магия, следовательно, допустить, что Артур — и правда король Камелота.  
— О, не взвинчивайте его эго ещё больше, он всего лишь ослиная задница, — Мерлин скучал по этому.  
— Что, это страшнее, чем эго Кирка? Может, просто выпустить их вдвоём против этой вашей Морганы, чтобы самолюбование просто придавило её?  
— Боунс! — возмутился Кирк.  
Артур хмыкнул, но промолчал. 

Наверное, это была судьба, судьба столкнула их с Гавейном посреди леса, оборванным и грязным, но сияющим привычной улыбкой. За его спиной стоял Леон, и одно его присутствие внушало спокойствие. Леон был, наверное, самым постоянным, что было в их жизни, и самым верным из рыцарей. Ланселот отдал свою жизнь, а Леон — свою смерть, и она не могла забрать его от Камелота.  
На мосту, когда они спешили к замку Короля-рыбака, его странный страж сказал, что они трое едины.  
Магия, храбрость и сила.  
— Я смотрю, у вас тут опять время приключений без нас, — улыбка Гавейна была такой же яркой, как и всегда. Он сгрёб Мерлина в охапку, обнял его, а потом они вместе с Леоном преклонили колени перед Артуром.  
Мерлин чувствовал замешательство остальных; в современном мире не было принято так вести себя, так выражать почтение, но эти двое выражали больше, чем почтение. Леон пережил всех, он оставался с Гвен в Камелоте. Он уже однажды похоронил Артура, и сейчас он приветствовал своего короля — потому что для него не существовало других.  
— Отлично сказано, — Кирк хлопнул Гавейна по плечу, когда тот поднялся. — Время приключений, Боунс, улыбнись!  
— Чёрт бы побрал такие приключения, — проворчал Маккой.  
Мерлин знал, что они победят.


End file.
